


Mysterious Game

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Tsukishima Kei, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Tsukki and Akaashi are getting addicted to Mystic Messenger, Worried boyfriends, akaashi - Freeform, basically mysmes trash, no spoilers for mysmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo's respective girlfriends shows various behaviors that was not normal.Including excessive sighing and yawning, plus always seems to be in a hurry to answer phone calls.(wherein tsukki and akaashi are mysmes trashakaashi has a secret daddy jumin kinkcuriosity killed the kurooand bokuto was just plain worried)part of the 'The Girlfriends with Their Boyfriends' series





	Mysterious Game

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still at Mysmes hell so hi welcome.  
> if you know mystic messenger pls proceed to read :D Enjoy pls, <3  
> #DaddyJuminForLife
> 
> For those who don't know MysMes  
> it's a game, female oriented otome, and you can basically chat, call and text your preferred daddy XD  
> the thing about this game is that a new chatroom can open up to 3 AM, so every players problem is to want to stay up late just to chat with them. (i tried, i didn't sleep, i lost sanity)  
> in short-- a game that lessens your sanity and emotions every route! yey! 
> 
> enjoy

_“I’m changing my last name to Choi,”_ Kei said nonchalantly on the phone like she’s not talking to her boyfriend. “Um, what?” Kuroo asked confusedly on the other line, looked at his phone in confusion as if Kei can see him.

_“Kuroo I need to end a call, a chatroom just opened,”_

“A what?”

 _“Bye,”_ And with that, Kuroo heard beeping, indicating the call really ended. Kuroo puts his phone down slowly, his mind still processing on what his girlfriend just said. He just called her, Kei answered and then told him she wanted to change her last name.

Who the heck is Choi?

 

~*~

 

“Yo, bro, what’s with the long face?” Kuroo pouted as he sat beside Bokuto and released a sigh. Kenma looked at his friend silently before going back to his game.

“I haven’t talked to Tsukki for two days,”

“Did you guys fight?”

“No…”

“Well maybe she’s just busy,”

“Busier than me? Who’s graduating this year?!”

“Well, girls tend to be more attentive in their school work… so—” Bokuto stopped as soon as Akaashi returned. Bokuto immediately took the tray she was holding, placed it down on the table. “Bokuto-san, wait up, I’ll just…” Akaashi didn’t finish her sentence as she ran away with her phone in her hand, a jingle playing along as she left.

Kuroo raised his brow, gazing at the running girl.

“What’s up with her?”

“Hm? I don’t know… some game she’s playing,” Kenma and Kuroo looked up at him, “Akaashi’s playing a game?”

“Shocker? Still cute.” Bokuto grinned, taking a fry from the tray. “She’s been holding her phone non-stop, almost every hour of the day. She won’t tell me what she’s playing though, saying ‘I won’t understand it,’” The Fukurodani captain chuckled at the thought of his girlfriend so into a game.

“No!” They heard a loud shriek from the corner and all eyes in the restaurant immediately turned to look at the source. Kuroo had his mouth open as he saw Akaashi bowing at the crowd before walking shyly towards them.

She took a seat and banged her head against the table.

“What happened, babe? Did someone call? Wha—” Akaashi suddenly sat up straight, brought her phone out and tapped away before putting the device near her ear.

“Keiji…”

“Tsukishima? I need to talk,” Just hearing Kei’s name made Kuroo’s ear perked up.

“I—I hate that Glam woman,” Akaashi stood up again, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto calling for her as she made her way outside.

“She—she talks to Tsukki?!”

“What’s wrong with Akaashi?” Bokuto pouted, feeling all worried.

“Calm down,” Kenma finally spoke, paused his game as he gave the two a look. “They’re just playing this popular visual novel game,”

“Visua—”

“Mystic Messenger. A game for girls, something like virtual boys and dating.” Kenma looked down back at his game, “And sounds to me, they’re getting very serious with that game.”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other.

 

~*~

 

“Akaashi?” One of the boys’ volleyball manager, Yukie, called out carefully as she saw their captain’s girlfriend entered the gym, looking all tired and—sleepy. “Akaashi…”

“Oh? Yukie…” Akaashi stumbled lightly, successfully removing her shoes. Yukie raised her brow, walked up to the girl to help her wear her gym shoes. “Thank you…”

“You look tired, working on something?”

“Uh…-- haha, yeah,” Akaashi looked away, feeling guilty for sleeping up late ‘till 3 AM. The eye bags under her eyes were getting visible, and she sighs a lot nowadays, which she does all the time but it’s getting more obvious. Plus, she yawns. A lot.

“Well, I hope you finish it soon,” Yukie smiled sweetly but the ding on her notified a new chatroom has opened.

 

.

 

“Let’s hang out for a while, Akaashi,” Bokuto beamed a smile at the girl, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Uh, where?”

“How about we eat first? Want some burgers or something?”

“Uhm, Bokuto-san, I’m kind of saving for something and I migh—” Bokuto suddenly walked ahead, stopped in front of the girl. “Hey, I’m paying for you, baby,” He beamed her a smile, the arm around her waist tighten. Akaashi gave him a soft smile, moving closer to her boyfriend and encircled her arms around his waist.

Bokuto decreased the space between them, slowly closing his eyes until a ding echoed and the next thing he knew, Akaashi was a foot away from him, checking her phone.

“Akaashi?”

“One second Bokuto-san,” The smile she gave him eased him a little but as soon as Akaashi went serious mode on her phone, Bokuto can’t help but feel worried, and a little jealous at the lack of attention.

So this was how Akaashi felt when he went gaming with Kenma.

 

~*~

 

“Lev kinda admitted he likes you,” Kuroo spoke through the webcam, giving Kei a teasing grin which the blond scoffed at, _“I know that, why? Are you jealous?”_ Kei smirked through the webcam and Kuroo fell in love with the girl more.

“Whatever. Anyway, there’s gonna be a long weekend next Friday, wanna come over? Or do you want me—”

 _“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for graduation?”_ Kei asked, both legs now prompt up the swivel chair, fingers twirling her locks gently. “It’s not yet that hectic, plus already did half of my requirements,” Kuroo rested his elbow on the desk, his cheeks zoomed in a little too much on the webcam.

“So your thoughts Tsukki?” He grinned and resumed to sit up straight but he suddenly gave an unamused face. There his Tsukki, looking all beautiful and sexy—but guess what? She suddenly has her phone with her.

“Kei?”

 _“Kuroo! Wait a minute,”_ Kuroo stayed silent as requested, observing how Kei reads something on her phone, how her brows scrunched up a little, how she sometimes sighs. What the hell is happening?

About minutes or so, she finally looked up at her boyfriend but then her phone rang, the ringtone was very different considering that Kei doesn’t do loud ring tones.

But when Kei turned her chair back, Kuroo was absolutely shocked.

Never once Kei turned her chair or back to him.

Then a Korean voice echoed, followed by Kei’s squeal.

Okay, Kuroo was officially weirded out.

 

~*~

 

Bokuto laughed out loud, clapping his hands at the same time as the actor in the movie fell backward. He released a contented sigh, resting back down comfortably before he felt something on his shoulder.

Bokuto looked to his left and he was greeted with an ethereal sight.

Akaashi was fast asleep, popcorn bucket laid forgotten on her lap, and fingers still covered in cheese. Bokuto pouted slightly, feeling worried for his girlfriend. The past few days Akaashi has been sleeping a lot. During lunch, sometimes her friend says Akaashi skipped practice again to sleep at the infirmary.

And now she’s sleeping while they’re on a movie date.

Bokuto doesn’t mind though but he hoped Akaashi will return back to normal, he wishes her game would end already.

 

~*~

 

Three days later, Kuroo found himself talking to Kei again, but this time on his phone. He liked talking to Kei, if he has a chance to, he will talk to her every single day but today seems not a good day because Kei has some visible bags under her eyes and she looks drained.

“Sleepy?” He whispered, smiling softly.

Kei nodded weakly on the other screen, the side of her face already snuggled on the pillow. Kuroo immediately pressed the screenshot button, squealing internally at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

“Hey Kei, sleep now, I’ll watch you,” Her eyes start to close and Kuroo glanced at the time on his screen, 12:03 AM. _“Kuroo- I- I can’t,”_ She suddenly moved slowly, eyes still on the screen as she shifted sides.

_“Something came up, Kuroo—I need to check this,”_

“Are you seriously gonna play your game at midnight?” Kuroo asked sternly, now fully awake at how Kei chose to play rather than sleep. _“Kuroo- I,”_ Kei just pouted, giving the screen a kiss before the video call ended, leaving Kuroo’s mouth open in bewilderment.

_Ding!_

He instantly opened the newly received message.

 

 

_From: theBAE_

_Im sorry but ily goodnight_

 

 

~*~

 

 _“Cheritz~”_ Kuroo scrunched up his nose before shuddering. Even with just opening the game, the sound of a boy’s voice echoed and it sent a creepy shiver down his spine. He contemplates for a while whether he should continue or not but when a familiar jingle began to play (that he heard from Akaashi’s device and Tsukki’s).

He needs to know why his girlfriend loves this game so fucking much—

5 hours later Kuroo found himself liking the gameplay, not chatting with some programmed boys, but how you can only communicate through chat, how they can text you, and call you (he freaked out when he got a call, it was creepy at the same time amazing).

And he’s actually liking them.

 

_Fuck._

 

~*~

 

“I… I just finished Seven’s route,” Kei said monotonously as if everything around her was dead and she just finished entering a battlefield.

 _“Finished Jumin’s…”_ Even if Akaashi said it pretty calmly, she knows the other girl was blushing. “Good End or the Bad?”

_“Bad,”_

“You daddy kink,”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna marry at the space station bruuh
> 
> comment your thoughts bbs!  
> heyyo talk to me on tumblr or something :)  
> damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com


End file.
